


Rocky Road Cookies

by thatdragonchic



Series: Macgyver May [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, Slice of Life, Zoe Lives AU, macgyver may, she was macs soulmate, this is what we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: If Zoe Lived............. a little slice of life for Mac and ZoeMacgyver May week 1: Favorite Romance (canon!Romance)





	Rocky Road Cookies

He walks up the stairs to the hallway her lab was in, passing through the chemically scented halls, tainted with formaldehyde and something akin to salt water, and the lights were sort of eerie and dim, a few them were even turned off. But he was used to that now- they used to joke about it, that maybe the school was haunted or something. But now it was just how things were- the lights weren’t always on, even after the sun set on a November day, and the halls always smelled like something freshly dead embalmed. It’s how it was.

He clutches the bag with the ‘luxury’ cookie inside and the iced coffee in his other hand. He hadn’t texted her but he knew she was in her office in the small crook of a giant lab, her shades likely drawn so she could focus on grading, or maybe doing her PhD level coursework. He smiles at the thought, and finally turns into the room. A few students are hard at work, others resembled him at MIT, lazily thumbing through the paperwork, seemingly defeated by what’s before them. None of them pay him any mind, and part of him misses being in a setting like this- but it’s not like he didn’t have a lab of his own now, so it’s not like he missed it too much.

He crosses to the office, and knocks lightly before slowly pushing the door open and popping his head in. Zoe looks up briefly and smiles, her hair pulled back with a golden clip that she got a few weeks ago when they were scouring target for a new throw pillow but ended up in the hair care aisle. 

“Hey you, I thought you said you had a think tank thing.”

He laughs. “Yeah but… finished business early and well, I thought you’d appreciate a snack.” He sets them down and she peaks into the bag. 

“A rocky road cookie,” she coos, looking touched. She kisses his arm gently and he smiles, caressing her face. She leans back into her chair. “You wouldn’t even believe the lab report I got from one student in my Bio I lecture.”

He grabs a seat and sits beside her and she digs out the paper with a brazen  **_F_ ** at the top, he laughs. “That bad?”

“It’s awful, Mac. You have to read it!” 

“I’m working on it!” he laughs, looking through. “Oh… they didn’t even list all of their materials? You made it so easy for them to.”

“Right? I couldn’t have made it easier!”

He laughs, leaning forward and reading out the first line of their synopsis and wincing. “Did they even do the experiment?”

“I have no idea. It’s a class of 45 students, and I don’t remember if they were even there.” 

Mac makes a face, and she pulls out the cookie, splitting it in half and offering him a piece. “They weren’t out of ice cream, it’s just insanely hot for a November evening and it would’ve melted in the car.”

Zoe laughs sweetly. “All is forgiven,” She says, and he smiles, taking his half, reading through the awful paper before him. Zoe is grading a paper as she goes, and occasionally offers him a sip of her drink, slowly leaning into each other in their chairs. 

“They deserved the F,” he agrees and she smiles.

“You’re not usually one to agree with my harsh grading.”

“They were too redundant to follow even the simplest of tasks, or answer the most menial of questions based on the lab, and their results were shotty at best. The outcome has a negative correlation with what should be an otherwise positively correlated experimented- but rather than explaining how they got those results or why, what they said essentially can be surmised to one big shrug. It’s awful.”

“I don’t disagree,” she says. “I mean, this one too, just like…. How, how do you fail to explain if the simplest of steps within your process?”

“Maybe they’re business majors.”

“Would life be easier if we were business majors?”

Mac laughs. “I know mine would be for sure,” he says.

“Oh because thinking is so hard.”

He laughs, a bit stiff for a moment and nodding. She watches him, inspecting him, she had a feeling, she always had, that he was more than just a think tanker, that his spontaneous trips, and odd injuries, reoccuring hospital trips, and ending up in even the most remote places of the world, well it was very telling he did something more. But he never told her about it, and so she never questioned. She never questioned much, she should say. She trusted him, and she thinks that maybe one day he’ll tell her, or maybe it’s just better than she never finds out at all.

“Yeah… thinking is kind of hard sometimes,” he finally says. “Harder than it looks.”

She nods, leaning in and kissing him softly. “Well whatever thinking you do, I know you’re always doing good work.”

Mac smiles. “I hope so…”

“You saved me, and I didn’t think that was possible. Not from someone who works at a think tank- so I know you do. Whatever it is you do, you’re the good guy Mac.” She pauses, resting her forehead to his. “You’re the hero.”

He smiles, kissing her, and they just lean into each other when there’s a knock at the door and she sighs. 

“You’re not allowed to distract me on the job anymore,” she teases. 

“I was just leaving anyways.”

“Let the student in on your way out,” she says, smacking him lightly with a paper. They exchange smiles and she blows him a kiss as he leaves, he winks and opens the door letting the student in. And isn’t he so glad that he saved her in the war room that day? He has no idea what his life would be like without her. And he never wants to meet the man in the universe where Zoe didn’t live, because he doesn’t know that he could bare knowing he loses her somewhere. She was it for him, he was sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all........................ this was so cathartic to write and it's what we all deserve.  
> I always appreciate comments! Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
